


On the Edge o Paradise

by berrylynn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, GIP Quinn, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, gip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrylynn/pseuds/berrylynn
Summary: "I just had a really bad day and I need you to fuck it out of me."
Relationships: Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	On the Edge o Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I am taking requests for my next story. The characters/pairing can be either Faberry or Pezberry and I am only taking SMUT requests. You can give as much or as few details as you want and I will make it happen. Please, comment your fantasies under this post :)

"I just had a really bad day and I need you to fuck it out of me."

The words rush out of her mouth as soon as the door behind her closes, slamming so abruptly and noisily that the picture frames on the wall shake. However, Rachel isn't paying attention, instead looks at her wife with a determined gaze. Quinn for her part looks up from the book she was enjoying from the living room couch with wide eyes and a loose jaw.

In her shock at the unexpected request, the literature slips from her grasp and lands in a heap in her lap. "What?"

"You heard me, Quinn." Rachel stands her ground, arms on her hips. It's not every day she's making demands such as this but she's desperate to end the horrible day she had with something good. And she knows Quinn will deliver.

"What happened, baby?" Always the doting wife, instead of taking her clothes off right away and throwing Rachel against the wall, Quinn's tone turns to concern and sympathy. She wants to find out what has her wife so disrupt but Rachel is done talking.

"I don't want to talk about it," She says and sheds her coat and boots, before grabbing her shirt and pulling it off her body. Quinn gapes at the delicious skin on display and unconsciously steps closer to touch. "So, are we going to fuck or not?"

Okay, maybe she should have been a little more romantic and not quite literally order Quinn to do something about the wetness between her thighs but she needs this. Quinn snaps into action when her fingers reach to undo her pants with a bruising kiss and her hands grab her waist to pull her closer.

"Is that what you had in mind?" Quinn murmurs against her lips, hands tearing at each other's clothes. Rachel moans and threads her fingers through blonde locks as Quinn unhooks her bra.

"Yes," She says breathlessly, "Bedroom. Now."

"Forget the bed…let's do it right here."

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieks when strong arms suddenly grab her under her knees and hoist her up, her toned legs wrapped around a slim waist as Quinn carries her into the kitchen and lowers her down onto the table. Her hair fans out over the surface as she lays down on her back, arms flailing in need to have Quinn against her again.

Quinn seemingly reads her thoughts because she doesn't waste a second leaning over and catching an erect nipple in her mouth to suckle. Rachel whines and threads her fingers through golden locks to keep her exactly where she is as a wet tongue flicks the nip rapidly before switching to the other side to give the other one the same treatment.

"Hm, fuck." Rachel hisses, back arching upward to the ceiling, "Stop teasing!"

Quinn lets the nipple slip out of her mouth with a wet pop and pushes a hungry kiss between the valley of her breasts. "You asked me to do this for you and I'm going to do it right."

The raspy tone of her voice pulls another moan from Rachel from deep in her throat as Quinn's head keeps getting lower and lower, lips brushing over flushed skin until she settles between her legs. Fingers pry her thighs apart to reveal pink flash before Quinn blows on it causing Rachel to shudder.

Quinn licks her lips, "I'd hold onto something if I were you." She warns and dives in.

She slurps messily on Rachel's pussy lips, sucking her throbbing clit between her teeth to bully it relentlessly with her tongue, and hooks her arms around Rachel's waist to keep her flying off the table. Rachel moans loudly while her fingers grip the edges of the table until her knuckles turn white, her hips bucking up against the hold Quinn has her in. She doesn't hold back. Quinn eats her out like she's her favorite meal, devouring every inch of her dripping cunt.

"You taste so fucking good." Quinn breathes out and dips her tongue deep into her cunt, curling it against her grasping walls. She brings down her free hand to rub her clit with her thumb and opens her eyes to look up at Rachel with darkened eyes.

"Oh, God, yes, baby." Rachel heaves, body twitching with every brush over her clit, "You're gonna make me cum…"

Quinn's brows furrow in concentration and double her effort, latching onto the little bundle of nerve and forcing it out of its hood before licking it over and over again. An almost painted groan escapes Rachel's mouth and after a minute of persistent sucking, her body goes rigid before it snaps and a wave of pleasure sends Rachel over the edge with a violent shudder. She's calling out Quinn's name over and over again almost like prayer as Quinn gently brings her down with a few gentle licks to clean her up and pulls away.

"Don't you dare move." Quinn demands firmly and climbs on top of her, her hard dick poking Rachel in the thigh and all she can do at this point is moan.

"I don't think I can." She breathes out and chuckles that quickly turn into a whine when Quinn rubs the tip of her cock against her slit, up and down.

"I can't believe how wet you are." Quinn grunts into her ear, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

"It's all for you." Rachel wails, her nails dragging down Quinn's strong back until she grabs her ass and tugs, "I don't need any more foreplay. I just need you inside me. Right now."

With a groan, Quinn snaps her hip forward and slamming deep inside Rachel's wet pussy, and sets a punishing pace. Rachel screams with every deep thrust and wraps her legs around Quinn's waist, clenching onto her forearms. Quinn pants hotly into her ear as their fronts rub together, inching Rachel up the table with each rough thrust.

"You feel so good." Rachel gaps brokenly and throws her head back, "Keep going, fuck, don't stop…"

Quinn sits up and takes a nipple into her mouth, sucking it softly and watching Rachel's face scrunch up in pleasure. She slaps her cock in harder as she picks up the pace, pounding into Rachel's clenching pussy until filthy squelching sounds echo loudly in the apartment.

"Fuck, you're so tight. Do you like this, baby?" Quinn digs her fingers into her thigh before throwing Rachel's leg over her shoulder, opening her up even more, "Do you like how I'm fucking you?"

Rachel screams at how the new angle makes Quinn's cock hit her spot every time and she arches her back, almost making them tumble down from the table, "God, yes…" She stammers out helplessly and tries to keep her orgasm from taking over. She doesn't want to stop this.

"Yeah, just like that," Quinn nibbles on her ear as her hand sneaks down to rub Rachel's clit in tight circles, pounding her cock faster, "Are you gonna cum Rachel? Come all over my dick?"

Rachel was both in heaven and hell. She ached in all the right places as the blinding pleasure kept building up inside of her, " _Yes, yes, yes_."

Quinn grins and drives her waist down hard and deep, her thick meat sliding along sensitive walls as her fingers start flicking her nub firmly. Rachel's eyes screws shut as her mouth forms the perfect 'O' shape and it doesn't take long until her body tenses and starts to shake uncontrollably. She's coming with a scream of Quinn's name again but the blonde keeps going, grunting in the crook of her neck.

"Rach, _that's it_ ," Quinn's rhythm shatters and spills her load into Rachel with a satisfied moan and snaps their hips together to keep them connected as she comes, " _Take it_."

Rachel shivers at the feeling of thick ropes of cum filling her up as Quinn shakes above her, her arms tightly holding her against her chest. They stay like that for a while, just breathing in the scent of each other before the blonde pushes a quick kiss to her sternum and slowly pulls away and climbs down from the table. Rachel moans when she slips out of her but smiles when her wife offers her a hand to pull her up.

"Is that what you needed, baby?" Quinn hums, gently kissing Rachel's lips, "Or can I do anything else for you?" She smirks putting her hands on the diva's naked waist.

The contrast between the sweet Quinn that were worried about her in the beginning and the one who fucked her brains out just mere minutes ago makes Rachel giggle and hooks her legs around her hips, heels digging into her ass. "This is exactly what I needed."

"Good." Quinn muses and tilts her head to the side, "But don't think for a second that I am done with you."

Rachel gulps at the dangerous glint in hazel eyes and yelps when Quinn lifts her up again and carries her to the bedroom. And a couple of hours later, Rachel can barely remember her name, let alone what happened at the theater that day.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
